


A Promise To A New Sister

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is a sap, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Wingwoman Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Just some platonic Ladybug hurt/comfort.





	A Promise To A New Sister

“Ruby?”

Blake blinked in surprise when she noticed her younger friend curled up the couch, who was definitely trying to pretend that she wasn’t crying.

“Oh, uh, hi Blake! What’s up?” Blake narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Ruby’s grin was a little too bright, even for her.

“Just getting a drink of water. Are you okay?”

“Pffft, what? I’m fiiiiine!” Lies. Blake hummed and sat next her leader on the couch.

“Nightmare?” She asked gently. Ruby was a lot like her sister; they both hated asking for help and getting them to actually accept was damn near impossible.

“I’m fine.” Ruby was also really bad at lying. “I’m fine.”

“It’s okay if you’re not. I get them a lot too. After Beacon… well, let’s just say that they’re a bitch to deal with.” Blake smirked at her friend’s scandalised expression. “I grew up in as a terrorist, Ruby. I know how to swear.”

“Sorry, its just… I wasn’t expecting it.” Squeaked Ruby. Blake playfully bumped her shoulder, pleaded with the resulting smile that she got. Ruby hesitated for a moment before speaking.

“Can I ask you something personal?” Blake quirked an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

“You felt guilty about what happened to Yang, even though it wasn’t your fault. What made you stop.” Ruby refused to look at Blake. Oh. Penny… Pyrrha… That explained a lot.

“I didn’t. I still feel guilty. I still blame myself. But I’m taking it one day at a time. Trying to remind myself that I’m not responsible for the actions of a monster.” She smiled sadly at the younger girl. “Forgiving myself doesn’t come easy. But I know that if I ever need a reminder, I have people who love me who’ll be more than happy to remind me.” She shot the younger girl a smirk. “Including your sister who’s probably this close to physically smacking me over a head with a sign with such a reminder.”

Ruby snickered, leaning into Blake’s side and resting her head on the taller girl’s shoulder. Blake hesitated for a moment before curling her arm around Ruby and gently petting her hair.

“Ruby. I need you to tell me the truth; do you feel guilty about what happened to Penny and Pyrrha?” Ruby froze.

“Um.”

“What happened wasn’t your fault. If the girl who’s semblance is literally speed couldn’t save them, then who could?”

“…”

“Then I suppose you probably hate me too.” That got a reaction.

“No! You’re one of my best friends! You’re a part of my family! Why would I hate you?!” Blake gave her a deadpan look.

“If you’re not going to hold me accountable for what Adam did to your sister, then why are you blaming yourself for what Cinder did?” Ruby looked away. “I know better than anyone how hard it is. But we need to try to move forward. Guilt will only hold us back.”

“So. What do we do?” Ruby sounded close to tears again. Blake hummed thoughtfully.

“We both know what it feels like to blame ourselves. So how about a promise? We’ll help each other. Promise to work on our self-blame. Talk to one another if it gets too much.” Ruby sniffled slightly.

“I hate feeling like this.” Blake gently pulled Ruby closer to her, softly cupping the back of her head and allowing the younger girl to bury her face in her shoulder.

“I do too. But we will be okay.” Ruby sniffled. “Otherwise our partners might end up kicking our butts to knock some sense into our thick heads.” Blake added, grinning when she felt Ruby give a shaky laugh.

“Thanks, Blake. Ya know, I’m really glad that you became Yang’s partner. She’s really lucky to have you.” And now Blake was tearing up. Gods, she was becoming soft.

“Come on, let’s get back to bed.” As they stood, Ruby’s fatigue took over and she leaned heavily against Blake as the taller girl helped her to her room.

“Goodnight Ruby.” Blake said softly as Ruby entered her and Weiss’s room.

“G’night. Love you, sis.” Ruby slurred sleepily as she entered her room.

Blake was left staring at the closed door, sentimentality flooding through her. She knew that Ruby had taken to seeing her as a sister figure. But this?

“You’re are such an adorable softy.” The affectionate, teasing tone came from the room she shared with Yang. Turning revealed said woman leaning against the doorway, smiling sweetly at her.

“How much did you hear?”

“Not much. Just enough to know that Ruby’s right. I really am lucky to have you.” Blake ducked her head shyly, moving around Yang and into the room. She was nearly to her bed when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

“Don’t get all shy on me. You’re incredible with my sister, an amazing friend and I couldn’t ask for a better partner.” Yang murmered quietly into her ear, lowering her head to nuzzle affectionately into her neck.

“… I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one.” Yang didn’t respond, simply content to hold Blake for a while. Blake couldn’t find in her to complain. She had an incredible woman who cared for her, two honorary sisters in Ruby and Weiss and an amazing team.

Who could ask for more?


End file.
